Letter to Scorpius
by Foxtail-Padfoot
Summary: A companion ficlet to Bated Breath. Scorpius receives some fatherly advice from Draco.


Letter to Scorpius

**A/N: This is, essentially, a companion piece to my main current project, Bated Breath. It's a Scorpius/Rose, though this one has no particular ship. (Other than Draco/Scorpius father/son.) This is Scorpius' first year.**

**Disclaimer: Can't claim anything but the personalities, can't even claim the idea. It was my sister's, The Big Black Panther is her account here, but I'm the one writing it seeing as I have the Scorpius fanfic up.**

**NOTE: I have my own background for Scorpius, and what happened to Draco after DH. Draco cleaned up his act, became a MOM spy (MI6/CIA equivalent) and was working for the Department of International Cooperation. He met the diplomat Astoria Greengrass, also a Pureblood but a runaway from that "lifestyle" that Draco still lived. She's bubbly, effervescent, willful, had a spine- in essence, everything he was not, and Draco loves her more than he loves himself. (TBBP plans on writing a fic describing this in more detail.) Scorpius lived a messed up childhood as a result, seeing as he had an absentee spy father and a diplomat, hardworking mother; the situation wasn't helped much when Draco rose through the ranks and by the time of Bated Breath, he is head of the Department of International Magical Cooperation. (OK, so I disregarded a bit of what Rowling said about Draco's post-school life.) But enough about this, it's taking up like a 100 words where you expect to be reading the story.**

Mother,

Please don't tell Father, but I don't want to come to Hogwarts anymore. Nobody likes me. On the train, there was a girl who spit on my shoes. She told me her daddy told her not to be friends with a Malfoy. What's that supposed to mean? Is it because our name is funny? I wouldn't want to be friends with me, either, then. Scorpius Malfoy. It sounds funny. I mean, I know what happened during the war, Father was very adamant to make sure I did know, but why does that make a difference?

And at the castle. It was so terrifying being Sorted, because even though I was Sorted into Ravenclaw, I feel like nobody likes me any better for it. They just all gave me these baffled, hate-filled looks that made me want to run. I almost did, and don't tell Father but I think I cried a little. Not even my own House likes me, Mother! One of my dorm mates, Mark Boot, he's the worst. He hit me, Mother, and not just once, but he's done it loads of times. And I can't tell the teachers because Mark said he can get me kicked out of school. He has friends in the older years because of his brother, so I believe him. I got a bloody nose last week from one time and I went to Madam Pomfrey, she said it was broken, and I had to lie and say I fell funny on the stairs.

I miss you, Mother, please let me go home.

Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy

Scorpius,

Your mother told me about your letter. I am not disappointed, I just wish you had not felt the need to avoid confiding in me. It is no small matter, being bullied; I should know, having been on both ends over various times of my life. But you, son, should take my next words under wing.

You will not get kicked out of Hogwarts for being hit or for telling. However, I know a thing or two about Malfoy pride, and I understand if you decide you do not want to become the person who runs from a fight. This is where my next words become of import.

In a fight, you cannot let the bigger man get the best of you. Spells are, of course, handy for wizards, but so is physical combat. Your opponent does not expect to be punched in the gut or kicked in the kneecap. These maneuvers give you an edge in a fight that is too good to pass up. Also, as a first year, you do not know as much magic as needed to effectively combat Mark's advances. Here are a few simple steps for defending yourself and incapacitating your opponent.

I suggest punching him in the nose first. Remember when your mother showed you to make a fist properly, and put your weight into the blow. That is, if Mark is the same height as you. If he is taller, go for a hit to the throat, but not too hard. You do not want to permanently injure him- or at least as permanent as the walk to the hospital wing. After the nose or throat strike, go for the gut, either with your knee or second fist. This will wind him if you put enough force into the blow. To finish him off, a knee between the legs should suffice. It sounds crude, but if you are trying to avoid getting hurt yourself, try to complete these steps in as rapid a succession as possible. As you get older, less will become necessary.

I hear you have become friends with Albus Potter, something you neglected to mention in your letter to your mother. You ought to next time, she was worried you have nobody at Hogwarts. Good that you have befriended him, Harry is a good man and I imagine his son is, likewise.

Congratulations on your Sorting, Scorpius. Ravenclaw is a good House.

I am proud of you.

Draco Malfoy

Father,

I tried what you told me. It worked! Mark has not bullied me or beat me up for like a week! I broke his nose, I think, because it made this crunching sound and there was a lot of blood. OK, so I can't take all the credit, he was so surprised I hit him back that he fell face-first on the floor.

Hogwarts is a lot better now; everyone still hates me but Mark won't come near me and I have Al as a friend. He's really nice, Father. Maybe he can come visit us over Christmas vacation?

Give Mother my love.

Thank you,

Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy


End file.
